Pitched Combat
Pitched Combat is the fourth of the eight Season One Grand Battles, created by SleepingOrange. The battle was originally located here. Characters Player Characters Supporting Characters The Organizer - The fourth Grandmaster, and perhaps the most enigmatic. His words have the aural quality of a cut-and-pasted ransom note, and he wears a lilac suit. The Glass People - The featureless inhabitants of the Cathedral of Glass. They prophesized that the coming of the Seven would unleash chaos upon their world - they were right. Rounds Round 1: Forêt Noire Dead Character: Hatman The first round dumped the contestants in a sinister forest - notably, none of the characters had an inclination to attack each other, with the possible exception of a bad-tempered Rong (though the sight of the Manikin eating trees was disturbing for some.) Various monsters attack the eight, culminating in a huge, mutated rabbit behemoth. Hatman, while fighting some foes by himself, extracts a knife from his hammerspace that seems to move with a life of its own. In fact, it does have a life of its own, and takes advantage of his complacency to stab him through the heart Round 2: Cathedral of Glass Dead Characters: Annabell, Lainey The cathedral of glass is a cathedral. Made of glass. The whole world, in fact, is made of glass, as well as the inhabitants. In this round, everybody splits up into three groups. Vasily, Jordon and Annabell go off to find an exit while Eemp, Right, Rong and Lainey try to find the library. Alex hangs out with the Manikin. Alex and the Manikin run about until they run into one of the glass people who transforms into a likeness of Alex and then is promptly killed. Eemp, Right, Rong and Lainey find the library with the help of a glass Lainey and find a prophecy that foretells their arrival and an apocalypse that would happen immediately afterwards. Vasily, Annabell and Jordan run into a ritual sacrifice and are captured. When glass-pope Annabell tries to sacrifice Annabell, however, another clone of her is simply decanted which somehow triggers the apocalypse. Annabell and Lainey are eaten up by the beast while everybody tries to flee. Round 3: Overtime Dead Character: Cpt. Vasily Rurikovich This round is based on the MSPAFA Overtime. Manikin tried to attack Eemp, Right and Rong but that turns out as well as you'd expect and the dragons end up killing a part of the Manikin, inciting its other parts to swear vengeance. The Manikin attacks Vasily. The dragons wander around and find Joe Peacock who runs away from them with good reason. They try to get to the roof. Joe gets eaten by the Manikin and so Joe's mind dies and everybody's floating around in darkness. Rong is angered and tries to kill the Manikin while Alex tries to protect it and Jordan runs away. Vasily tries to help out, but is ultimately fried by Rong's firebreath. Round 4: Colossus Colosseum Dead Character: Alex Corendal The Manikin runs around. Alex is chased by the aforementioned Colossus most of the time. Jordan gets a little braver and tries to attack Eemp, Right and Rong as they chase the Manikin, but then Right gets him to cut off Rong's head and then to heat them up enough to kill the spiders still inside them. Jordan manages to escape the arena and into a hallway while the dragons get caught up in the fight with the colossus with Alex. The Manikin climbs up the colossus for whatever reason. Alex and Right work together to stop the colossus from moving by climbing up on it and smearing the symbols with Rong's acidic blood. The Manikin manages to eat one of Rong's heads and transforms into a dragon. Jordan finds some buttons to press and does so. This causes the colossus to topple over, making Alex fall off and onto a bunch of spikes. Round 5: Garden of Shades Dead Character: A Nameless Manikin A monochrome orchard, where the hanging apples contain shades of characters from other battles, or from the remaining contestant's pasts. There are giant inter-dimensional teleporting geese. This is pretty much the best thing ever. Round 6: Simulacrum Citadel Winner: Eemp, Right, and Rong The Organizer's personal place. It happens to take on the appearance of several other different areas, such as the other Grandmasters' personal place and also possibly places from the characters' past. Category:Grand Battles Category:Canon Grand Battles Category:Season One Grand Battles Category:Completed Grand Battles